Any Persons Nightmare
by gossipgirlfan101
Summary: Any mothers nightmare, any fathers nightmare, any lovers nightmare, any siblings nightmare, any loved ones nightmare. Hiatus


**A/N:** **hey this story is a one shot. But if you like it I could maybe keep writing but that is only if I get enough reviews. I basically just thought of this idea as I typed I just let my imagination flow. **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters of this story.**

Any persons Nightmare

It was a summer's morning the birds were tweeting. This Day was going to be a nightmare. Any mothers nightmare, any fathers nightmare, any lovers nightmare, any siblings nightmare, any loved ones nightmare.

The nightmare of having to burry a person so young. Who had so much potential too go far in their life.

It was the 6th July 2009 people were stood in the cemetery in Albuquerque. Everywhere you looked there where mourners. Some people were just paying their respects. Some people where strangers who just felt they needed to be there. But other people had to be there because they loved him so much it was indescribable. Everyone liked Troy Bolton he was the nicest guy in East high. He was the hot jock, the musical star, the golden boy; he had good grades, and a nice girlfriend Gabriella Montez. But he also had another girl the love of his life Sharpay Evans. Everyone thought he had been in love with Gabriella but really he had been in love with Sharpay he whole life.

There stood behind Gabriella and Troy's Best friend Chad Danforth was Sharpay Evans. She was feeling numb it was a pain so unbearable so emotional she wanted it to stop. She felt tears rolling down he soft cheeks but she just let them fall. People were looking at her as if to say 'Why are you so upset you weren't even friends' but she was she was the love of his life, his soul mate, he missing piece of him, the reason why he lived until that fatal day.

He had been walking home from basketball practice because his car was being repaired. He had his iPod earphones in listing to shake it by Metro Station. He stepped out onto the road not bothering to look for coming traffic when BOOM out of no where a petrol truck had hit him. He was tossed up in the air sending him flying he landed on the floor. Blood poring from all out of his body. Sharpay's face flashed before his eyes for the last time ever.

'Shar why are you crying so much, you weren't even friends' whispered Ryan Sharpay's twin. Sharpay just ignored him feeling like there was no point in living without him no point on having to bare this much pain. No point to keep on breathing if she couldn't touch him or smell him or feel him or speak to him ever again. To hear him laugh or to hear him cry, to hear him shout or to hear him cough. To hear him say he loved her she could never hear him do any of them things again.

She looked up she could see people leaving they were going back to the Bolton's house. She went back with them feeling numb the whole time like someone had cut of her right foot. It was so painful to never see the love of your life again. She walked in and shook Mr and Mrs Bolton's hand she crept up the stairs and into his room. She cried as she saw a picture of him on the desk. She went into his wardrobe and picked up his favorite hoody she smelt it with tears rolling down her eyes.

'Shar what are you doing?' asked Ryan cradling his twin.

'I-I-I loved him Ry. He loved me we loved each other so much that it hurts' she croaked.

'But Shar he had Gabby' said Ryan shocked.

'Yeah he did but he had me as well. He didn't love Gabby. We loved each other so much. After graduation we were going to run away and get married in Vegas. Said Sharpay tears rolling down her cheeks.

'Can you take me back to the cemetery I need to do something' said Sharpay pleading with her dull eyes and Ryan.

Sharpay walked over to the grave stone she read what it said:

_In loving memory of:_

_The basketball star,_

_The musical star,_

_The love of someone's life:_

_Troy Alexander Bolton_

_1991-2009_

She cried and then said 'Troy it's Pay' she said sobbing she carried on 'When I found out you had died I wanted to kill my self. But then today before your funeral I found out I was pregnant. Troy you were going to be a Da-a-a-dy I have a reason to live now I have a part of you with me everyday. Everyday after the baby is born I can look at it and it will be a part of us. It will be a part of our love for each other' she said wiping the tears and holding her stomach.

'Troy Alexander Bolton I will love you for ever. I will love you my whole life the day you died. It was the day my heart died I will never stop loving you. You are my one true love, my soul mate the love of my life, the father of my baby. My world, my everything, my reason for living but now I have our child I have another reason for living. I will keep your memory going for all my life. I will never love a person like I loved you Troy' she said Crying and touching the grave stone she kissed her hand and placed it on the grave stone.

'Sleep tight I Love you Troy Troy for eternity' she croaked

**A/N:**** hey again thank you for reading can you please review. I love to get reviews because the give me confidence to write. They also help improve my writing. **

**Please press review**

**Thank you **

**Gossip Girl Fan 101**


End file.
